


Feathers and Flowers

by TheGoldenCrownedMagpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangels, Fledgling Gabriel (Supernatural), Fledglings, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Kid Fic, Michaels a meanie, Sorry guys, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenCrownedMagpie/pseuds/TheGoldenCrownedMagpie
Summary: Dozens of flowers popped up out of nowhere in heaven, and Gabriel lets out a bit of his femme side





	Feathers and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Recently learned while doing some research that Gabriels was the most feminine of the archangels, and um, my brain told me to do this

The angel's heaven was a land of perfection, walls were an untouched white, floors were always pristinely polished, and even though the fields of heaven might have looked like earthly grasslands, if you looked closely each and every blade of grass is exactly the same distance apart, 0.78 centimeters.

Then one day, when the angels were still very new in the timeline of creation, God filled the fields with flowers, at random distances apart, in random shades of pink and red.

When Gabriel saw the flowers he couldn’t believe his eyes, his once impeccably uniform field, the one where he went when Lucifer and Michael would get into fights, or dad was ignoring him more than usual, was filled with a vibrant watercolor of pinks, magentas, and reds. The deep, rich colors created artwork like Gabriel only saw in his dreams.

After sitting in the field for almost a full day just admiring the flowers, he decided that the blush pink roses were his favorite, the color was soft and light, and yet also warm and comforting, the feeling the color sparked in him reminded him of how he felt with his brothers.

The thought of showing the flowers to his brothers ate away at him until he finally gave in, but, he decided, he had to make everything perfect. Altogether, he picked 43 beautiful roses, which barely took a dent in the field, and wove four beautiful flower crowns. lucifer’s was woven with wine red roses witch Gabriel thought his older brother would favor. Raphel's had more leaves than the others as the bright sunshine green would most likely complement his bronze feathers beautifully, Michaels was made with almost white, powder pink roses, as he had always worn lighter colors. finally, Gabriel's own crown was woven with his favorite blush pink and perfectly sized to fit his small head.

When he finished with his crown he slipped it on his head and admired his reflection in a mirror he created with the snap of his fingers, the pink of the flowers went beautifully with the flowing white dress he was wearing, which Anna had let him borrow for just an occasion such as this. Still, though there was something missing.

realizing what his ever-improving outfit of the day needed he pulled out a small pink container lucifer had given him labeled in loopy gold cursive letters “Too Faced Eyeshadow”, which Gabriel figured was some sort of joke, seeing as many of the other angels did actually have two faces. From inside the container, Gabriel carefully selected one of the pigments, a glittering gold color that matched his wings almost perfectly, and painted it on his eyelids just like Lucifer had shown him.

His look finally perfected and flower crowns in hand, Gabriel went to go find his brothers, and show them his flowery discovery. His pounding footfalls echoed through the halls creating a melody that mixed with his excitement to create a song that was heard by all of heaven.

Every angel in the convention hall, where the archangels went when they wanted to discuss matters with the angels, suddenly heard the musical ring of the youngest archangels voice, “Brothers!” the youngest archangel cheered, “brothers I have something to show you!” The previously stiff hall seemed to be infected with the young archangels happiness, a zipping, buzzing feeling that caused the angels so each grows small smiles of their own, looking softly at Gabriel.

He raced up to the podium where his three older brothers stood, having to jump a little to get up on the elevated platform. After doing a quick check to make sure none of his flower crowns had been damaged in the trip up, he presented them to his brothers, “Micheal, Raphael, Lucifer! There is a field in the far reaches of heaven, this morning it was filled with beautiful flowers of pink and red!”

Lucifer bent down and let Gabriel place the flower crown on his head. “I picked this color for you Luci,” Gabriel explained, lightly placing it on top of his brothers blonde head. Lucifer smiled, “you know me well little brother,” he paused and dropped his voice to a whisper “oh and loving choice of eyeshadow by the way.” Lucifer then presumed to ruffle his brother's hair profusely, which sent Gabriel into a giggle fit, once again filling the room with buzzing, angelic joy.

“ENOUGH!” Micheal yelled slicing through the excitement in the room, “Gabriel what are you doing here, you know you're not allowed in anymore, not after your little prank you pulled last month.” his voice was sharp and powerful replacing any remains of the buzzing excitement with stiff, hard power.

“Brother, i-i know I'm not allowed but the flowers truly are beautiful, I thought you guys might want a break from planning for war and just, look at some pretty flowers,” Gabriel started weakly, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Micheal bent down to look his little brother in the eye, “Gabriel,” he hissed, “no one has time for your silly flowers, you are a warrior of god, you don’t make flower crowns” Micheal ripped the crowns out of his arms and off of his head and threw them on the polished, perfectly white flooring, causing the weavings to come undone and the stems to snap.

“You don’t wear girls dresses, your not a girl, your an archangel!” Micheal yelled, grabbing a wad of the dress and ripping the thin fabric.

“And lastly,” Michael yelled even louder, bringing up his hand and striking Gabriel across the eyes with it, “Warriors don’t wear glittering eyeshadow!” Gabriel fell to his knees and held back tears, not wanting to get hit again for crying.

Those flowers were for Michael, why didn’t Michael like his flowers?

“Get out.” spat Michael, pushing his brother off the podiums, causing Gabriel to try and catch himself awkwardly and twist one of his wings, “you can come back when you start acting like someone worthy of being my brother.”

Gabriel took one look back at his brother's before turning out and running. His echoing footfalls created a cacophony twisted out of sobs and an uneven rhythm of clanks against the floor. He flew to his field, clutching one of the flowers left over from the flower crowns, his tears mixed with blood from where Micheal hit him.

Micheals words were still screaming through Gabriel’s head, tearing up his mind, he thought it would make Michael and the others happy! The thorns on the roses Gabriel held in his hand suddenly cut gashes into his hand, but he hardly even noticed, he just wanted to leave.

so, Gabriel gathered himself up and searched through his mind for somewhere to go. After searching the fields and meadows of a future earth, he came across a time and place, a field similar to his, the only difference being it had flowers of every color Gabriel had ever thought of and had little boy sitting square in the middle of the field, the boy couldn’t have been much older than him, only this kid was taller and had deep brown hair. Gabriel took one last look at the uniformly arranged blades of grass, breathed in the crisp clean air of heaven, and disappeared.


End file.
